


Between Heaven and Hell

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Lost Girl, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: The disappearance of the heir had some unexpected side effects.  Eliza is alive.  But she isn't the agent that Xavier Dolls remembers.





	Between Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Wynonna Earp 2x10 and Lost Girl finale

Eliza woke in complete darkness. After a few moments struggle she pushed away the earth. She'd been left in a shallow grave. Why? Memories crashed and swirled in her head. A bullet to the brain. Director Moody. She would pay him a visit if someone else hadn't got to him first. Eliza was so tired, so confused. The experiments. Xavier, agent Dolls. He was like her but not. Something else happened before that. What was it?

The word in her mind was mother, but the face was too young. A name. Kenzi? Another name Dagny a life far away, no longer hers.

 

She wanted to find her way back.  She needed to find the warrior. The one who made her feel again. Wynonna.

 

Tamzin, no that can't be right, her name was Eliza. Eliza made her way into town passing the town limit sign. She remembers thinking she'd end up in Hell. Then again, she thought after her sacrifice she might have been redeemed. She scoffed bitterly to herself when she remembered where she was. Of course, she would end up in Purgatory.

 


End file.
